Cavalry
Cavalry was a term used to describe highly mobile military units, which traditionally fought on the backs of mounted creatures but in the more modern sense began to apply to vehicles as well. Gungan Grand Army The Gungan Grand Army was founded in 3000 BBY and was utilised by Boss Nass to defeat several threats to his rule. They had a number of beasts which their warriors mounted, but the most common kind of Gungan cavalry rode on Kaadus. While most Kaadu were ridden by spear and sling-wielding combatants, some were mounted with Booma cannons instead. These cannons proved highly effective against the standard OOM-series battle droids employed by the Trade Federation, but proved vulnerable to Armoured Assault Tanks and aerial units. Grand Army of the Galactic Republic The Kaminoan-prepared clone army that went on to become the bulk of the Republic's Grand Army did not initially have Jango clones equipped to ride organic creatures. Rather, the Grand Army's cavalry units were mechanised cavalry who rode speeder bikes and walkers into battle. GAGR Blurrgback Riders Despite this, many clone and volunteer units became infected with doctrines that had serviced numerous military forces throughout Galactic history. Following the First Battle of Ryloth, a number of clones recommended that the Grand Army consider adopting the Blurrg-riding techniques used by Cham Syndulla's Twi'lek Freedom Fighters. While the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps and 187th Legion did not adopt those tactics, a number of unspecified units did, and created mobile facilities aboard starships and planetary garrisons for tending to and breeding Blurrgs. A small number of these troopers utilised flamethrowers. GAGR Horseback Riders Sometime between the Battle of Corellia and the Battle of Umbara, the 46th Reaver Corps received permission to begin training a number of it's personnel in the art of riding mounted creatures that bore a genetic resemblance to horses. The 46th's organic cavalry were usually used for reconnaissance and flanking manoeuvres. GAGR Squidback Riders After the First Battle of Mon Calamari and a number of other aquatic engagements during the early Clone Wars, an unspecified group of officers in the Grand Army began building tactical doctrines based off of the Mon Calamari Knights' methods of riding sea creatures into battle. While several small-scale units took to using different sea creatures, units like the 111th Heavy Brigade preferred using a large number of tamed squid. Confederacy of Independent Systems OOM-series and b1-series battle droids that served in the Trade Federation and later the CIS were mounted on hardy beetle droids and typically armed with flamethrowers. B2 super battle droids armed with flamethrowers were mounted on lightly armoured Orrays. Planetary Defense Forces Air cavalry units were starfighter squadrons and other military units usually in service to planetary defense forces. Wookiee Clans The Wookiee people's infamous Dragon Troopers were Wookiee warriors who rode Katarn lizards on Kashyyyk and Alaris Prime. Royal Naboo Security Forces A number of RNSF personnel rode on domesticated Tuskcats, and many of them also used flamethrowers, often as a means of deterrent. Galactic Empire All Terrain Armoured Transports were considered a form of mechanised cavalry. While the Imperial Military commanded numerous mechanised cavalry units, a number of troopers, including many sandtroopers, rode on creatures like the Dewback.